puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila-My Immortal
LYRICS LILA-i'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much time cannot erase when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i held your paw through all of these years but you still have all of me you used to captivate me by your resonating light now i'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunt(oooh) my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much time cannot erase when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i held your paw through all of these years but you still have all of me i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone but though you're still with me i've been alone all along (RYTHYM) when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i held your paw through all of these years but you still have all of me all of meeeee TALKING LILA-i loved you Rolly but now i don't (3 hours) LILA-I don't need him ANNABELLE-yes you need Rolly LILA-(jumps) Annabelle,Bingo what are you doing here? BINGO-we need to talk Lila LILA-you scare me, so what do you want to talk about? BINGO-is about my brother ANNABELLE-Rolly LILA-don't say that stupid name Annabelle! BINGO-what happened what Rolly did to you for you to break up so quickly ANNABELLE-Yeah Rolly loved you and you loved him,what happened? LILA-I don't wanna talk about it (Lila hesitates) it was awful ANNABELLE-what did he say Lila? LILA-he said i give him nerves BINGO-really?! Rolly will never say that (at Bob's house) HISSY-Rolly don't worry i'm pretty sure Lila is going to love you back ROLLY-are you sure Hissy ....to be continued HISSY-yes i'm pretty sure i guess (At the dog park) LILA-Annabelle don't Forget our owners Katie and Chloe are having a sleep over we need to go fast ANNABELLE-bye Bingo try to cheer Rolly up ok? BINGO-ok Annie LILA-we gotta go bye Bingo,come on Annabelle MARIA-Bingo where we're you? BINGO-Maria,Lila broke up with Rolly MARIA-WHAT!!!!!! how can she did that? BINGO-me and Annie ask her and she said that Rolly said she gives him nerves MARIA-That explains everything thank you for telling me Bingo BINGO-no problem good night ROLLY-Bingo what did Lila said? BINGO-She said that you said she gives you nerves ROLLY-I didn't mean it (sits down) HISSY-this is getting worst ...to be continued HISSY-Rolly are you sure you didn't mean it ROLLY-yes i never hurt a beautiful dog like her BINGO-bla bla bla Rolly can you please stop that sweet words ROLLY-stop it Bingo it's not funny Lila IS beautiful (At Lila and Annabelle's sleep over) ANNABELLE-Lila? LILA-yes Annabelle ANNABELLE-are you sad or happy? LILA-I'm very happy without Rolly thank you Annabelle ANNABELLE-but Rolly loves you Lila LILA-that's what you think Annabelle beacause you love Bingo and Bingo loves you i was starting to think that Rolly didn't love me anymore ANNABELLE-that's not true Lila i'm sorry to say this but you're wrong (at Bob's house) MARIA-Hissy what's going on? HISSY-this breakup is getting worst Maria MARIA-don't worry to be continued... HISSY-what i should worry (at Lila and Annabelle's sleep over) LILA-So Annabelle you and Bingo are going to be together forever,right? ANNABELLE-maybe! what do you mean? LILA-nothing i'm just (Lila hesitates) feeling weird that's all (at Bob's house) MARIA-Hissy is a struggle seeing Rolly sad,i know it HISSY-i wish i had a plan so i can be in paradise MARIA-i'm sorry Hissy just stay calm to be continued... (in the morning at Bob's house) ANNABELLE-(knocks in the door) good morning Bingo today i couldn't sleep i was always thinking of what Lila said to me BINGO-good morning Annie and by the way what did Lila said to you ANNABELLE-she said she was happy without Rolly and she said Rolly didn't love her BINGO-that's not true Rolly loves Lila so much ANNABELLE-that's why i came here i'm worried about Rolly and Lila's broken love BINGO- don't worry we will have a plan,Annie ANNABELLE-thanks i love you Bingo BINGO-i love you too Annie HISSY-I'm sorry for stoping this love moment ANNABELLE-YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SORRY,HISSY BINGO-you hear Annie MARIA-oh two love birds,Bingo and Annabelle BINGO-STOP IT OK LILA-Rolly? ROLLY-Lila!!! LILA-Rolly i'm sorry i always loved you THE END!!! Category:Songfics